The Young Pheonix Leaves the Nest
by Silver Ray42
Summary: A time traveling story with Hemione Granger, Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood and a teenage Albus Dumbledore. Let the hilarity begin. Please review, those things are like crack cocaine to us fanfic writers.
1. Default Chapter

The Young Phoenix Leaves the Nest

Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, not making any money.

Author's note: I can't tell you how many Snape and Hermione time turner fics I've read. I did like the idea but its been done to death. Then I thought about going back even further into the past and meeting a certain wizard before he became so damn powerful. Let say we meeting him at the age of fifteen, because as we all know we shouldn't be judged by ourselves by what we did at fifteen. So lets throw in a little time traveling adventure staring everyone's favorite know-it-all Hermione Granger, loner Theodore Nott, and Luna Lovegood. Lets face the story wouldn't be worth telling if Luna wasn't in it.

Minerva McGonagall burst into the Headmaster's like a banshee out of hell. She was out of breath and trying her best to tell Dumbledore something very important. All she was really succeeding at was doing a rather fair impression of the creature Hagrid had shown the third years last week. It took every ounce of the Headmaster's restraint not to laugh at his Deputy Headmistress.

"Please, Minerva, sit down for a bit and have a cup of tea." Dumbledore ordered kindly

The Head of Gryffindor house obeyed. She sat down and had tea with the man whose eyes were twinkling a little too much for her not suspect Albus knew something he wasn't telling her.

"My time turner is missing Albus. I don't know who could have broken through my wards and we need to make sure it hasn't fallen into the wrong hands." McGonagall stated calmly

"I know it's missing from your safe keeping and I know who has it. You don't seem surprised by this."

"Of course I'm not surprised! You're eyes are twinkling. That could only mean something extremely dangerous is happening. Of course you just find the whole situation just so amusing!"

"It seems am apology is in order, Minerva. Although once I tell you what the apology is for I doubt you will accept it."

"Dear God Albus tell me what's going on?" She pleaded

The Headmaster took off his spectacles. He looked so old right now. He felt old. Albus Dumbledore hated keeping secrets. Ever since he was a child could keep a secret better than anyone could but he hated every minute of it. Many sleepless nights are spent worrying about all the secrets he kept inside. It was time to let another secret out.

"My Dearest Minerva, your time turner is in the very capable, if not practical, hands of Hermione Granger. She has stolen it in attempt go back in time to stop Harry and herself from going to Department of Mysteries. She will go to a room she believes is unoccupied, but the room contains young Mr. Theodore Nott. Mr. Nott will try and stop her but Miss Luna Lovegood will interrupt him. All of them will be transported back over one hundred and thirty years into the past. In fact they probably have gone already. There's nothing we could have done to stop them and if there were anything to be done I wouldn't have done it. I'm sorry."

McGonagall got up from her seat and laid one heavy Scottish hand across Albus' face. The old wizard's face stung from the witch's slap. He should have told her. He knew it. It wasn't fair to keep so many things from her. Hermione had become her favorite. Sad pair eyes met angry pair into what played out like a staring contest. Finally McGonagall turned away and whispered one word that was full of worry.

"Why?"

"She asked me not say anything. Hermione didn't want you to worry. Theodore almost convinced me to cast a time-released obliviate on myself. To be free of all guilt and suspicion seemed like a good idea but it seemed too much like cheating. Luna just said follow your spleen. She's an odd girl and coming from me that means a lot."

"Does she make back?" the desperate Witch asked

"The truth?"

"The truth."

"I don't know."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: The Lioness, the Witch and t...

The Young Phoenix Leaves the Nest

Chapter 2: The Lioness, the Witch and the Big Closet

If being alone and brooding was an art form Theodore Nott had perfected it. It was nice to get away from the world for a little while. People would ignore the loner Nott most of the time. Then there were times they didn't ignore him that drove him crazy. He could hear the whispers and feel their staring eyes on his back. Was it wrong to judge the son by the sins of the father? Theodore thought he had read that it was wrong to do such a thing but he couldn't remember were he read it.

Books were even better than brooding alone in the dark. Books offered escape from the life of a boy whose father was dying in Azkaban. Long before this mess started books befriended Nott. He had read every book in his home by the time he was six. Even the ones that were hidden by his father. The ones that gave him most of the forbidden magic which he still enjoyed using every know and then. Most of it wasn't Dark magic. You could say it was a bit dodgy magic. He even knew a spell that would allow oneself to absorb all the knowledge in a book with a mere touch. Bet Granger wish she knew that one. No sooner did he think of the muggleborn know-it-all than he heard the door open to his hiding spot.

Hermione Granger didn't walk into the room, she stormed into the closet without hesitation. She had little time to get this done. If she saved Sirius once with the help of the time turner maybe she could do it again. Harry had never been the same after Sirius died last year. Hermione would fix it. She would make it right or at least try to anyway. After setting everything up in a rush Hermione set a protective circle around herself to make sure if something went wrong everyone else would be safe. A moment after setting her wand down to make some last minute adjustments she could have sworn someone was whispering behind her. The next thing she knew Hermione's wand was gone.

"Just turn around slowly Granger. I don't want any trouble. That time turner you have there and the rest of those contraptions you set up equal nothing more than both of us getting blown up and sending our charred bits back to the stone age." Theodore said

"How dare you speak to me that way! You're talking to a Prefect, remember that! Now get out of here before I tell Dumbledore that your interfering with my completely legitimate school project!" Hermione yelled

"Did you really think that would work? I've heard trolls give more elaborate and convincing lies. You just came to a dark secluded room to do a bit a extra credit. Only one reason a little lioness like yourself would come down here to the shadows and it's nothing to do with school work. Now come on Granger lets just take a little walk to Snape's office. It's just down the. . .", Nott didn't get a chance finish because the door swung open again.

Luna Lovegood strolled on in as though as if she were coming into Honeydukes for a fizzy whisbie. The odd thing was see was holding what looked like an old piece of parchment.

"There you are Hermione. Harry has been very worried about you. He lent me the map to find you. Oh it looks like you are planning to go for a little trip. You really should pack a lunch. You might get hungry. By the way is that thing suppose to be glowing like that?" Luna asked casually

The Gryffindor and Slytherin looked at the time turner and saw it spinning madly on the small table. Both of them utter the same thing at once. Which was quite odd because if you asked either one of them they both would have said one had nothing in common with the other.

"Oh shit, the time slip sequence has been initiated!" Nott and Ganger said simultaneously

Both of them franticly tired to stop the device from powering up completely but their egos got in the way.

"Give me back my wand!"

"Hell no, you get into this much trouble without it I 'ld to see what you would do with it."

"Excuse me but I think I could help you two."

"There wouldn't be any trouble if you would have just left me alone!"

"Would you please stop yelling? I can't concentrate with you yelling at me the whole time."

"If the both of you would kindly step out of the circle I could fix everything."

"What is it Luna?" Hermione and Theodore yelled at the Ravenclaw together.

Luna had picked up a rather large book that was in pile by the door. She then lifted the book and smashed all the whirling gizmos on the table with it. If only Luna had waited for them to step out of the circle everyone would have been OK. Unfortunately, all of them were still in the circle so they all got swept up in the temporal blast.

There was a blinding light for a moment then everything came back in view. The room looked like it was the same shape but instead of being dark it was well lit. Instead of a pile of books there was a pile of dirty cauldrons and a boy snoring very loudly by the door. The boy woke with a start and looked a the three new occupants of the room. He saw a fellow Gryffindor girl, a Ravenclaw girl and a sour looking Slytherin boy. He knew just what to do.

"All right you snaky brute, leave these young maidens before I have at you knave." The boy said shakily

"Are you talking to be?" Theo asked barely hold in his laughter.

The boy just put up his fist in a very pathetic manner and came towards Theodore. Now Nott was just about to tell the boy he had no intention of fighting with him but the boy gave him a right cross. Both girls stood perfectly still waiting to see what would happen next. Nott didn't fall over as the boy would of hoped. Instead Nott looked annoyed at the skinny long nosed boy. Theodore Nott smiled and quickly punched the boy in the face. Now the boy did fall over right into the pile of dirty cauldrons causing a loud crash. A rather agitated looking female professor bursting thought the door.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore I sent you in here to clean these cauldrons. What the hell is going on in here?" the young Professor asked with a look that make Snape cringe.

Now many things happened at once. Hermione fainted for one. Luna started to help out by cleaning a few cauldrons. Albus started apologizing to Professor Binds and telling her it was all the Slytherin's fault. Professor Binds could only look at this boy who seemed so familiar but she was sure they had never met. Finally Theodore could only stare at this woman who he vaguely remembered could never forget. He wished he didn't say the next thing that came out of his mouth but it really couldn't be helped.

"Mother?" the Syltherin boy asked.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Changing Stripes

The Young Phoenix Leaves the Nest

Author's note: Sorry about the poor grammar. I'm getting help.

Author's other note: Well looks like the only fics that are second to the Snape/Hemione time travel fics are the Dumbldore/Hermoine fics. So much for trying something at least a little original. Well this isn't a romance fic so don't worry about any Dumbledore/Hermione shipping. I have to go have vomit for several minutes after disturbing picture entered my mind. The idea and story just crept out of my head and I have to let it out. There will be a little romance but not much. Is anyone reading this story? Please review!

Chapter 3: Changing Stripes

Theodore believed that Madame Knackerwack's nursing skills were not up to par with Madame Pomphrey's. Hermione thought Madame Knackerwack was down right insane. This may have been due to the fact that she woke up covered in leaches. The poor girl wailed like a banshee when first woke up. Under different circumstances Nott would have found it quite amusing.

"Bill sumbun shut her ub? Sheebs reabby aboyin." Albus said, nursing his broken nose.

Nott walked over to Granger and quickly banished all the leaches off of her. Then, putting his spare wand back under his sleeve, he walked back to where he was sitting just before Hermione started to scream.

"Hey! Dey took all dour wans abay. Bhere dou get dat wan?" asked Albus

"Spare wand. Didn't you have spare wands back in these days" said Theodore

"Dats Cheading! What are dou talkin about?" asked Albus

"I just have one thing to say to you Dumbledore. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Theodore said with an impish grin

"Are dou mad?" asked Albus

"Maybe he is a bit mad, yes." Granger answered for Nott, "By the way thanks for getting rid of those leaches. How did they get on me anyway?"

"Oh Madame Knackerwack put them on you. She seems like a lovely woman. If it weren't for that hideous hump on her back and that lazy eye she would be quite a catch. What do you think Theo?" Luna asked conversationally

"Why do you keep on trying to talk to me you insane nymph? And stop calling me Theo!" Theo ranted

"Don't call her that you bastard! You have no right to say that!" yelled Hermione

"That's a laugh. I don't have the right you say? The entire student body of Hogwarts says it behind Miss Lovegood's back. I have the decadency to say it to her face."

"Decency! That's a joke! You have no decency Nott! You take it back and apologize to Luna right now."

"I will apologize to her if you can just answer one question for me Granger. Do you think she is just a bit off? Come on Granger, if you don't agree with me just let me know."

Hermione tried to speak. She could not find her voice. She did think Luna had a slight case of dementia. Theo just looked at her with a superior smirk that only a Slytherin could give. Luna may be crazy but Nott was still a bastard for saying so.

"Not even going to try to lie this time Granger? That's a big surprise. For all your talk of the rights of others. That's all it is, just talk. Why do you fight for causes you don't believe in?

"You called me a Nymph. Nymphs are beautiful forest creatures. Do you think I'm beautiful, Theo?" Luna asked out of the blue. He gave an embarrassed look then figured what the hell.

"Oh course I think you're beautiful Lovegood. You have a sweetness about you I really don't think any man could resist. Even you Granger when you're in the Library with that intense look on that apple shaped face of yours. Something about a woman showing such passion, even though it may be about homework, just draws me in and makes me want to be close to you."

Everyone got quiet after that and just waited for the Professor to come back. Time seemed to pass by slower than a snail's crawl. A very aged snail's crawl. Albus couldn't stand the quite.

"So you're a Lovegood. That's a very respectable Wizarding family. I know the Nott's too but they have too many Dark Wizards in that family to be respectable. I haven't heard of the name Granger though. What Wizarding family do you belong to?" Albus asked

"I don't belong to any wizarding family. I'm a muggleborn." Hermione answered

"Ugh, I've been associating with a mudblood this whole time. Hope my housemates don't find out!" said Albus in disgust


End file.
